james_derettasfandomcom-20200213-history
Erik Baying
'''Erik Baying is the main antagonist of Shattered. He was the man behind the events of Shattered, the BioLynk Incident, the reason James Derettas has powers, the reason Aura Manipulation exists, as well as thousands of deaths in the city. Biography Pre-BioLynk Incident Before the BioLynk Incident, Erik had been working on the DeAmbulation Auraxideno Collider alongside Nicholas Monetti (who left the project three years later) since 2009, six years before the Incident. At last he had completed it, and had finally found the correct formula to activate it. He did so on August 2, 2015, at BioLynk, causing the BioLynk Incident. Obtaining Powers Right after the experiment exploded it blasted out aura energy, which, due to Erik having Type M blood, granted him incredible aura powers. Because of this, Erik's body immediately vaporized into nothing, appearing as if he had been obliterated by the blast. However, he was really alive, his body elements just changed. Unknowing to Erik, James, his lab partner, also had Type M blood, so he also got powers. However, James's body did not vaporize like Erik's did. Additionally, any person with Type M blood within a 1,000 meter radius of the blast developed powers years later. After the Incident Not long after the Incident Erik's body came back, and Erik was gifted aura powers, like James. He went into hiding deep underneath Interface City, for the longest time. He was training himself, advancing his powers, and most important, keeping himself alive. Once he was successful in advancing his powers to the maximum limit, he assembled a mercenary army and stole hundreds of firearms from another underground market, and gave them to his army. Now he could reveal himself to the world, that he really was alive. It was time for him to face James. Captured by the FFUB Before revealing himself to the world, the Federal and Financial Underworld Bureau found his base, invaded it and captured him and brought him back to their base on Doxon Island. Erik, however, secretly paid them off to keep him alive, and so they incapacitated him and put him in a tank of water, while keeping him hooked up to power machines so he wouldn't die. The FFUB eventually captured James and brought him back to Doxon Island to reveal to him Erik's body. James assumed he was dead, and after defeating X27, approached Erik's body. Erik's body, however, started levitating and then vaporized again, signaling Erik's transformation was complete. Death Erik returned after this to continue his "master plan" of wiping Interface City off the map so he could take it out, once and for all. James, however, was determined this was NOT going to happen. Joey hired a team of computer hackers to track Erik's position, and after a few wild goose chases, James found Erik at Doxon Island. After an excruciating battle, James killed Erik and brought peace back to Interface City, and the world. Powers and Abilities Erik has a number of the same powers as James, either directly the same or altered in some way. He also has some powers that James does not have, including an aura force field (he trapped himself and James in a force field for the final battle on Doxon Island) as well as an aura wave which comes from behind and swoops James off his feet, literally. Another thing to notice is that James's aura energy is a bluish color, while Erik's is a reddish color, symbolizing good and evil. Appearance Erik has a visual resemblance to James in some ways but not that many, most noticeably the skinny face and similar hair style (although when Erik returns in Chapter III he is bald with red veins). He wears a black leather jacket with a reddish tank top underneath. He also wears khaki pants and biker gloves. His hair is black. Personality Erik has gone insane from the start of his experiment in 2009, trying to get it to work perfectly. After much trial and error he finally got it on August 2, 2015. Erik is very persistant and if you tell him he's wrong, he flips. After he receives powers he becomes hell-bent on James's death, Interface City's demise and him reigning supreme with his powers. Thus, he is evil. Trivia *Erik's last name is, revealed by Chris6d, based off of Boeing Air Travel. *Besides the Prologue, Erik doesn't physically appear until Chapter III. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Shattered Category:Deceased Characters Category:Bosses in Shattered Category:Characters with Powers